


Nessuno è triste da solo

by Relie_Diadamat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Parentlock, Post S4, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relie_Diadamat/pseuds/Relie_Diadamat
Summary: Sherlock e John abitano di nuovo sotto lo stesso tetto, insieme alla piccola Rosie.Sono ancora qualcosa d'indefinito, sempre in bilico tra una splendida amicizia e un amore taciuto. Tuttavia, in tre sembrano davvero felici. Poi la vita decide di mettersi in mezzo.[Dal primo capitolo]Se gli avessero chiesto col senno di poi cosa fosse successo, avrebbe risposto che quello era il giorno del suo compleanno.





	Nessuno è triste da solo

**Author's Note:**

> Buon salve a tutti!  
> Parto subito col dire che questa sarà una mini-long, nata in principio come One Shot. Purtroppo, man mano che scrivevo, la storia sembrava sempre più lunga e così ho deciso di dividerla in più capitoli. (3-4, al massimo).  
> La fanfiction è ancora in stesura, ma mi andava di pubblicare questo primo "assaggio". Vi dico solo che scriverla... è dura.  
> Detto questo, vi lascio a questo primo capitolo.  
> Buona lettura, spero!

**Nessuno è triste per sempre**

_Io comunque ero affascinato dai venti apocalittici e dalla pioggia torrenziale…_  
 _E soprattutto dall’avvicinarsi dell’occhio del ciclone, il momento surreale in cui i venti si calmavano e a volte si riusciva persino a vedere il cielo azzurro._  
 _Ma era una calma temporanea, perché poi la coda dell’uragano si abbatteva con violenza, a volte portando grande distruzione._  
-Nicholas Sparks,  _Two by two_  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Non aveva alcun senso.  
Ogni minuto che passava, ogni secondo scandito dalle lancette dell’orologio, lo riconduceva a quell’unica conclusione. Non avrebbe cambiato idea con l’andare avanti degli anni e probabilmente non ci sarebbe riuscito neanche se tutti i tasselli di quel puzzle astratto avessero preso il loro posto, perché sarebbe stato semplicemente impossibile.  
 _Una volta eliminato l’impossibile quel che rimane, per quanto improbabile, deve essere la verità_ , giusto?  
Dunque era tutto vero. Non c’era inganno, non c’era finzione, ma continuava a non avere un senso.  
Prese un lungo respiro silenzioso, avvertendo i polmoni gonfiarsi di cemento armato. Guardò di traverso la sedia che gli stava accanto; non aveva alcuna voglia di sedersi, ma si accorse con considerevole stupore di averne bisogno.  
Si concentrò su qualsiasi cosa fosse presente in quella stanza, pur di non posare lo sguardo su quel volto che avrebbe inevitabilmente osservato fino all’ultimo minuto, memorizzando ogni piega, ogni imperfezione, ogni particolare che poteva essergli sfuggito in quegli anni, dimenticando solo per un istante di conoscerlo a menadito.  
Rimase sconvolto dal sorprendersi così fragile, con un nodo opprimente alla gola, come non lo era mai stato in vita sua. Nessun attimo che aveva preceduto quella scena surreale poteva reggere il confronto, persino quell’ultima telefonata sul tetto del Bart’s.  
 _Era stato diverso_ , si convinse.  
Salire sul tetto, lasciare l’ultimo messaggio e saltare giù con le braccia spalancate aveva avuto un senso.  
Se gli avessero chiesto col senno di poi cosa fosse successo, avrebbe risposto che quello era il giorno del suo compleanno. Era una data a cui non aveva mai dato molto peso, in realtà, e alcune volte tendeva a dimenticarselo nel corso della giornata se non fosse per i messaggi sporadici della Donna che puntualmente glielo rammentavano.  
Cosa diamine era successo, allora?  
Una serie concatenata di eventi scollegati che avevano portato a un risultato privo di ogni logica.   
Prima di sollevare gli occhi, riaffiorò alla mente un ricordo inaspettato che non sapeva neanche di custodire. Un’immagine confusa che aveva abbandonato in un angolo sperduto del proprio palazzo mentale: era un bambino e tra le dita stringeva un piattino di plastica giallo canarino; il colore scuro del cacao lo rendeva accecante.  
Era solo sul retro di casa, aspettando invano che qualcuno comparisse tra l’erba alta e il buio del bosco. Qualcuno che non comparve mai.  
Victor Trevor.  
Quella fu la prima volta che Sherlock si sentì completamente e irrimediabilmente solo.  
Sembrava quasi assurdo che quel ricordo fosse sbucato fuori dal nulla proprio in quel momento, mentre se ne stava seduto su una sedia imbottita, circondato dai volti lividi e spenti di Mike Stamford, di un neurochirurgo dai capelli brizzolati e l’alito che puzzava di caffè, di Harriet Watson… e di John.  
Le parole pronunciate in quella stanza gli arrivavano alle orecchie come suoni lontani, troppo distanti e incomprensibili.  
   
 _Arresto cardiaco._  
 _Nessun riflesso pupillare._  
 _Assenza di respiro autonomo._  
 _Irreversibile._  
   
Sherlock aveva osservato la TAC di riferimento che gli era stata allungata sul tavolo da Stamford, reprimendo un conato di vomito. Si costrinse a dare un senso a quell’immensa macchia nera e alla parole distaccate pronunciate dal neurochirurgo che spiegava loro cosa succedeva in casi del genere.  
«Durante l’operazione il paziente è andato in arresto cardiaco. Abbiamo fatto il possibile, ma le pupille erano fisse e dilatate.»  
«Questo lo ha già detto.» La voce di Harriet lo sfiorò appena. «Vorrei…»  
 _Vorrei sapere perché non siete intervenuti subito. Perché il neurochirurgo di turno è stato così inefficiente. Perché c’è stato quel dannato arresto cardiaco. Perché._  
Sherlock aveva colto quelle domande implicite tra le labbra serrate che non si era scomodato di guardare, sentendola ingoiare un boccone amaro. «Dunque non ci sono alternative. O questi moduli vengono firmati o attendiamo un miracolo.» Aveva proseguito.  
«Attendereste inutilmente. Non c’è alcuna possibilità di recupero».  
Fu allora che Sherlock decise di guardarlo. John gli stava di fronte, le mani intrecciate sul tavolo e il volto pallido. Sembrava scombussolato, gli occhi chiari rivolti verso un punto morto. Nessuno si era rivolto a lui. Mike Stamford, il neurochirurgo, persino Harriet non lo aveva degnato di uno sguardo.  
Lo vide giocherellare con i pollici vinto dall’ansia e poi voltarsi nella sua direzione. _Non c’è più niente da fare_ , gli stava dicendo. _Harriet non ci arriverà mai da sola._  
Si chiese come potesse pretendere una cosa simile da lui. Come potesse anche solo pensare di lasciare tutto nelle sue mani.  
«Rosie.» Gli sembrò di averlo sussurrato, ma John lo aveva udito distintamente. Era a lui che si stava rivolgendo, dopo tutto. «Se quei moduli verranno firmati, che ne sarà di Rosie?»  
Per un secondo il silenzio riempì la stanza, poi un sorriso senza allegria incurvò le labbra sottili e screpolate del suo coinquilino, del suo blogger e migliore amico. Di John Watson.  
«Sai già la risposta».  
John sembrava così convinto, così sicuro della sua decisione, come se fosse la cosa più naturale, banale ed elementare del mondo.  
 _Ho paura, John_ , gli urlò col proprio sguardo. _Non sono pronto per questo._  
Si ritrovò a deglutire il vuoto, la bocca asciutta.  
L’unica cosa a cui riuscì a pensare era che avrebbe avuto bisogno di tempo.  
Aveva bisogno di più tempo.  
    


**

  
In cima alla lista conservò un momento che sarebbe appartenuto per sempre solo a lui e  Rosie.  
Era mattina inoltrata, nevicava come non succedeva da tanto tempo e John dormiva sommessamente sulla sua poltrona. Rosie, avvolta in una coperta arancione tra le sue braccia, si era appena svegliata.  
Quella era stata una mattinata infernale – utilizzando testualmente le parole del suo coinquilino – iniziata nel peggiore dei modi e terminata con troppa lentezza: non era ancora l’alba quando Sherlock dedusse con una rapida occhiata che Rosie aveva la febbre alta. Lui e John avevano dato la caccia al misterioso covo della Lega dei Capelli Rossi per tutta la serata, rientrando a casa solo verso le tre di notte. (Caso non ancora risolto).  
Mrs Hudson li aveva aspettati alzata, la piccola sonnecchiante contro il suo petto, accogliendo le scuse sincere del Dottor Watson con una risata pimpante e un vago gesto della mano.  
John era esausto: glielo aveva letto in quei solchi profondi sotto gli occhi, dal modo in cui si trascinava su per le scale. Sherlock si era offerto di mettere a letto Rosie, giocandosi la scusa dei turni ma John era talmente stanco che non ci fece neanche caso. Così si era caricato tra le braccia la piccola Watson, guardando scomparire – seppur con una certa riluttanza – il blogger verso la sua stanza. Sherlock tornò da lui con tre ore di ritardo, scuotendolo per la spalla. «John. John. John».  
Non attese neanche che si fosse svegliato del tutto. «Credo che Rosie abbia la febbre alta. Non la smette più di piangere. Ho provato a ripeterle l’intera tavola periodica per due volte, ma non ha funzionato», gli disse, accavallando le parole.  
«Cosa?»  
«Di solito si calma».  
John gli riservò un’occhiata incredula e preoccupata. «Parlavo di Rosie!»  
Solo in quel momento parve accorgersi del pianto della figlia al piano inferiore. Il vero incubo cominciò quando si accorsero che non c’era alcun tipo di medicinale in casa. Tutto il resto era stato un susseguirsi d’imprevisti, contornati dalla voce costernata di Mrs Hudson ancora in vestaglia da notte e pantofole comode e il pianto incessante della piccola Rosie. Sherlock aveva provato una serie di emozioni inusuali e contrastanti: si era sentito preoccupato, frastornato dai gemiti della bambina e irritato dall’idea di non aver ancora prestato la giusta attenzione al caso. Nelle tre ore passate con Rosie non aveva fatto altro che abbandonarsi al suo Palazzo Mentale, pizzicando di tanto in tanto le corde del violino – come piaceva tanto a lei.  
John ritornò al 221b di Baker Street – con le sante medicine – prima che Sherlock cadesse in trance. Somministrò le gocce di paracetamolo alla figlia, sospirando sfinito dalla stanchezza e dall’apprensione: «Bisogna aspettare che faccia effetto».  
Da quel momento si era accomodato sulla sua poltrona, avvolgendo la piccola in una coperta e tenendosela tra le braccia. Mrs Hudson si era premurata di ripulire la scodella d’acqua fresca e mettere via le pezze usate per tamponare la fronte della piccola, e in meno di due minuti furono di nuovo soli.  
La luce fioca dell’alba londinese penetrava dalle finestre in piccoli raggi, posandosi sul volto rasato ed esausto di John. Rosie pian piano sembrò trovare la sua pace e il sonno ebbe la meglio sulla febbre. Suo padre si assopì poco dopo, le palpebre pesanti finalmente scivolate giù. Sherlock li osservò per ore intere, le mani giunte dinanzi alla bocca come se stesse pregando. Ripensò al loro ultimo cliente, a ciò che aveva raccontato loro, e al tempo che lui e John avevano speso per la città in cerca di risposte. Era passato un po’ dall’ultima volta che avevano indagato insieme ad un caso: col lavoro di John, Rosie e le poche ore di sonno, Sherlock aveva tentato di rallentare i ritmi. Ma la presenza costante di John sulla scena del crimine gli mancava. Gli mancava più di quanto avesse mai immaginato.  
E ancora non sapeva quanto gli sarebbe mancata in futuro.  
Naufragò tra i propri pensieri finché tutti i tasselli  tornarono al loro posto, e nel silenzio del soggiorno si concesse un lieve sorriso soddisfatto.  
I ricci biondi sudaticci incollati alla fronte e i grandi occhi arrossati della piccola erano testimoni delle ultime ore trascorse in balia della febbre e dei farmaci, il corpo nascosto dalla coperta. Sherlock, che se n’era stato seduto di fronte a loro per tutto il tempo, l’aveva vista sollevare le palpebre e cercarlo con le sue iridi curiose. Quando finalmente fu nel suo raggio visivo, gli sorrise.  
Sherlock in risposta aveva aggrottato la fronte, dando la colpa al sonno arretrato, ma Rosie sembrò chiamarlo con le sue manine. Non seppe mai dirsi cosa lo avesse spinto ad alzarsi e avanzare verso la bambina; allungò le braccia e in meno di qualche secondo Rosie gli fu ad un passo dal naso.  
Era calda, soffice. D’istinto le sfiorò il viso con le labbra, deducendone dalla temperatura che la febbre fosse scesa.  
John gli ripeteva spesso che Rosie fosse in qualche modo attratta da lui e adesso che la piccola aveva adagiato la testolina sulla sua spalla, Sherlock si convinse che forse il suo blogger di fiducia aveva ragione.  
Lui aveva sempre ragione.  
Anche se il corpicino di Rosie era sudato, Sherlock colse un profumo che avrebbe adorato fino alla fine dei suoi giorni, un odore che gli era familiare.  
L’odore di John.  
Se avesse avuto un senso attribuirgli un sapore, Sherlock avrebbe scelto un retrogusto piacevolmente salato. Lo stesso che gli sarebbe scivolato tra i denti per troppe volte, troppo a lungo, senza mai riuscire a trattenerlo con sé.  
Ma sulla pelle di Rosie quell’odore assumeva tutt’altro sapore: era più delicato, meno sofferto.  
Affondò le dita affusolate tra i suoi boccoli scarmigliati, lasciandosi guidare dalle sensazioni che l’olfatto gli dettava.  
«Ti piace ballare, piccola Watson?» si ritrovò a chiederle sottovoce, dondolando sul posto. La mente volò a molti anni prima, in quello stesso salotto, le imposte chiuse e le tende tirate. Diede voce ai propri pensieri: «Tuo padre è un pessimo ballerino, sai?»  
Lo sentì ridacchiare leggermente, mentre si ridestava dal sonno. Sherlock capì che si sarebbe svegliato non appena aveva aperto bocca, ma non importava.  
Quell’attimo fu perfetto nella sua banalità e anche se con John sveglio, ancora seduto al suo posto a guardarli, sembrava meglio di prima, Sherlock avrebbe custodito gelosamente quei pochi minuti di silenzio e solitudine tra lui e Rosie. Quella danza improvvisata nata dal nulla che era diventata qualcosa di speciale che sarebbe appartenuta soltanto a loro due, per sempre.  
Quel momento che avrebbero nuovamente condiviso cinque anni più tardi, in una gelida serata di Dicembre, e che John non avrebbe mai più potuto gustarsi nel silenzio di una Londra innevata.  
   
   
 

 

 

Tenere Rosie tra le braccia era diventata un’abitudine. Ormai non ci faceva neanche più caso.  
Le prime volte erano state traumatiche: la bambina era sempre più pesante di quanto pensasse, non riusciva a stringerla nel modo più corretto e tutte le posizioni che assumeva contro il suo petto gli sembravano errate. John sghignazzava sotto i baffi del disagio che avvertiva nella postura rigida del consulente investigatore, mascherando la curva divertita della sua bocca con gentili costatazioni. «Penso che tu le piaccia», gli aveva detto una volta, tenendo tra le mani una tazza di tè.  
Sherlock stava sperimentando la posizione numero cinquantatre. «Cosa te lo fa pensare?»  
«Tanto per cominciare, non  decide di piangere quando ti sdrai sul letto – o sul divano, o dovunque tu ti possa sdraiare. Poi non l’ho ancora vista vomitarti addosso.» Sherlock pensava che si sarebbe avvicinato per riprendersela, invece lo superò, avviandosi al suo laptop. «Ricordaglielo quando le dirò che se vorrà una macchina dovrà farsela regalare da te».  
Rosie si portò due dita alla bocca, i suoi occhioni blu che lo fissavano come se fosse la cosa più interessante del mondo. Sherlock non si scomodò a nascondere il lieve sorriso che gli nacque sulle labbra, pensando che forse John la faceva più tragica di quello che era.  
Si rimangiò le parole non dette due sere più tardi, quando la calma del 221b di Baker Street rischiava di soffocarlo con la sua monotonia. Non c’era l’ombra di un cliente, John non era ancora rincasato dal lavoro e Rosie era ancora in compagnia di Mrs Hudson e della sua risata civettuola.  
Era passato quasi un anno dall’inizio di quella strana – ma neanche tanto – convivenza, e Sherlock ormai si era abituato alla presenza di Rosie tra quelle quattro mura, tanto che se non trovava un sonaglino o un ciucciotto abbandonato sul tavolo della cucina gli sembrava che mancasse qualcosa.  
Sbirciò fuori dalla finestra, desumendo che erano le sette di sera dalla consueta sigaretta fumata alla finestra dall’ex giornalista del palazzo accanto. Pensò di smanettare con le dita mozzate conservate nel frigo o testare altri esperimenti, ma quando si avvicinò al microscopio abbandonato sul tavolo della cucina, il suo sguardo fu catturato dal sonaglino giallo e azzurro dimenticato accanto a una tazza da lavare.  
C’era silenzio, in casa. C’era troppo silenzio.  
Era stato questo particolare a smuoverlo, si convinse. Così nel giro di qualche minuto, Sherlock Holmes e la sua vestaglia blu fluttuante, si ritrovarono a scendere i diciassette gradini dell’appartamento e bussare alla porta di Mrs Hudson.  
«Oh, mio caro», lo accolse l’arzilla anziana. «È successo qualcosa?»  
Sherlock arricciò le labbra, abbassò lo sguardo sui piedi e poi lo riportò sul viso della padrona di casa. Si sentì vulnerabile, vinto da una debolezza che non riusciva a detestare. «No», rispose. «Sono qui… per Rosie».  
Mrs Hudson gli riservò un’occhiata di chi la sa lunga, facendo spazio al detective per farlo entrare. «È difficile stare lontano dai figli. Sembra sempre che crescano troppo in fretta!»  
Avrebbe potuto correggerla, avrebbe potuto dirle “John non sembra dello stesso avviso” oppure “non è mia figlia”, ma non lo fece. Esattamente come non aveva mai aperto bocca in merito al suo rapporto col Dottor Watson.  
Aspettò solo di rivedere la piccola, seduta nel suo seggiolino da tavolo, e la noia evaporò nell’aria. Bollicine di saliva, cinque piccole dita chiuse in un pugno e portate alla bocca, pannolino cambiato un’ora fa. Sì, secondo gli elementi di cui disponeva, Rosie gli era mancata – e dal sorriso che gli rivolgeva dall’alto dei suoi sessantasette centimetri, ne dedusse che anche lei aveva sentito la sua mancanza.  
Mezz’ora più tardi John comparve sulla soglia della cucina, la bocca spalancata e la sua ventiquattrore stretta nella mano destra.  
«Cosa è successo?» ebbe il tempo di domandare, prima di accorgersi della gravità della situazione.  
A quanto pareva, Rosie era riuscita a rovesciare la sua cena sulla camicia, tra i capelli e sul volto del consulente investigatore.  
«Non una parola, John», lo ammonì in anticipo Sherlock, tentando di non ingoiare i resti della pappina appiccicati alle labbra, mentre Mrs Hudson a stento tratteneva la sua risata al fianco del povero Watson.  
John aveva annuito, grattandosi il capo. «Okay», annuì ancora. «Dunque… non avrà la macchina neanche da te?»  
Sherlock chiuse gli occhi, preparandosi alle grasse risate dall’altro che non tardarono ad arrivare, seguite a ruota da quelle squillanti dell’anziana. Fu seccante. Umiliante. Irritante.  
Quell’aneddoto  divenne l’argomento fisso di Scotland Yard per almeno un mese, ma dopo tutto quel tempo Sherlock pensò che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto affatto riascoltarlo da John, mentre ancora ne rideva divertito.  
   
   
 

 

**Etimologia del verbo “adorare”.**  
 **Dal latino _adorare_  comp. dalla partic.  _ad_ e  _orare_  (rivolgere la parola, invocare, supplicare).  _Fig._**   **Amare smisuratamente, bramare con intenso desiderio.**

Una volta raggiunti i quarant’anni, Sherlock si era convinto che tutte le persone si aggrappassero a qualcosa che adoravano.  
Rosie, senza ombra di dubbio, si aggrappava alle api.  _Le adorava._  
La sua prima parola era stata “ape”. Il primo libro che Sherlock le aveva letto parlava di api; il loro primo discorso serio, riguardante un caso, c’entrava con uno sciame di api. Il suo shampoo preferito profumava di miele perché le ricordava le api.  
Lui e John dovettero faticare molto per far comprendere a Rosie che Mr Bee – un cane scappato di casa, che la piccola si era trascinata dietro fino al 221b di Baker Street – non poteva restare con loro perché apparteneva a qualcun altro. Rosie aveva pianto e mangiucchiato a stento per due giorni di fila, così Sherlock aveva optato per un degno sostituto di Mr Bee: una simpatica ape di pezza con gli occhi blu.  Rosie l’aveva adorata dal primo sguardo.  
John, invece, aveva scosso il capo contrariato. «Non puoi dargliela sempre vinta, Sherlock. In questo modo la vizi», gli aveva detto.  
 _Come se fossi l’unico a farlo_ , avrebbe voluto ribattere, ma stranamente se l’era tenuto per sé.  
Rosie poteva anche adorare le api, ma Mr e Mrs Holmes adoravano – a un livello quasi maniacale – la piccola Watson. Violet si divertiva nell’impastare nuovi dolci con la bambina e a rimpinzarla di cioccolata, mentre Sigel si prodigava a scovare i grandi classici per regalarglieli a ogni visita. Ma la cosa più allarmante – osservò Sherlock col tempo – era l’atteggiamento adulatorio con cui si rivolgevano alla povera Rosie: la bambina avrebbe potuto tranquillamente ficcarsi un pennarello nel naso e loro avrebbero applaudito entusiasti. Per non parlare dei nomignoli che fuoriuscivano dalla bocca di Sigel Holmes: in tutta la sua vita, Sherlock non aveva mai udito il padre utilizzare parole come “zuccherino”, “pasticcino”, “tesorino” e “amoruccio” specialmente se nei confronti dei suoi figli – anche perché, in quel caso, lui e Mycroft avrebbero accolto quelle “manifestazioni verbali di affetto” con smorfie e lagne.  
Lo shock iniziale lo aveva indotto a credere che i suoi genitori si fossero ammattiti e Mycroft – presente alla prima manifestazione verbale di affetto di Mr Holmes -, con la sua occhiata sconvolta, pareva essere in tacito accordo con lui, ma si sbagliavano entrambi: ci vollero due cene, tre tazze di tè alle cinque del pomeriggio e un pranzo di Natale per comprendere il reale movente che si celava dietro il comportamento dei coniugi Holmes. John arrivò alla stessa conclusione nel  pomeriggio di un Natale di due anni prima e Sherlock, a suo modo compiaciuto della lentezza del collega, si divertì a leggergli nel pensiero anticipando le sue parole:  «Senso di colpa».  
John non ci fece neanche caso. Annuì col capo, gli occhi rivolti alle fiamme del camino, e con la scarpa spostò un sassolino immaginario dal tappeto. «Già.» Registrò solo in un secondo momento le sue parole e, come da copione, si voltò  con lo stupore dipinto sul viso. «Come facevi a sapere…»  
«È stato semplice, in effetti» finse di minimizzare, ma la curiosità genuina di John lo spinse a esplicitare tutti i passaggi del suo ragionamento, mettendo a nudo la propria mente.  «Rosie è appena scomparsa in cucina con un biscotto tra le mani, e nell’attimo esatto in cui mio padre l’ha chiamata “zuccherino”», fece una faccia strana, serrando i denti dal finto disgusto, «hai ridacchiato, il tuo sguardo si è diretto verso la mensola del camino, poi su qualsiasi altra superficie presente in questa stanza dove ricordavi di aver visto delle foto. Ma non ne hai trovate di sue…»  
«Incredibile!» esclamò, il tè nella sua tazza ormai freddo. Era bello sorprendere John, sentirsi ammirato da lui. Quell’appagante sensazione che seguiva un qualsiasi complimento  di John, verbale o meno, non diminuiva con l’aumentare degli anni. E come sempre, Sherlock non perdeva l’opportunità di conquistare la sua totale attenzione. Era un’abitudine che si era portato dietro col tempo, una necessità della quale non poteva fare a meno.  
Per un po’ il crepitio delle fiamme li tenne compagnia in quel silenzio confortante, poi arrivò la pioggia. Una goccia, due gocce, tre gocce.  
John tirò su col naso, spostando il peso del suo corpo da un piede all’altro. Sapeva essere delicato quando temeva di ferirlo, quasi quanto poteva essere letale nel rimorso, ma John Watson era così: tenebre e luce, bianco e nero, sereno e tempestoso. Sherlock non avrebbe rinunciato a nessuna di quelle sfumature, per quanto male gli facesse.  
Quattro gocce, cinque gocce, sei gocce. E John parlò: «Pensi che Rosie sia questo, per loro? Pensi che la vedano come una seconda possibilità?»  
La pioggia lacerò il silenzio e l’armonia del fuoco. Un’intrusa o un nuovo membro dell’orchestra? Sherlock li immaginò suonare insieme su un palco senza luci, una bambina spaventata ad ascoltare le note. Ispirò impercettibilmente, lasciando ricadere i propri sospetti nel palato, tra i denti, nell’aria. «In un certo senso, sì.»  
«Non è solo colpa loro, anche se credono di aver fallito.» La voce di John arrivò alle sue orecchie come una carezza, e lottò contro le palpebre perché non si abbassassero quando il fiato dell’ex soldato gli sfiorò la pelle. «E non è neanche colpa tua.»  
Sembrava che l’oceano si fosse concentrato nei suoi occhi, gelido e profondo. Un blu incontrovertibile. Poteva quasi specchiarsi, nello sguardo di John… così lucido, così vivo. La tazza di tè era stata dimenticata sulla mensola del camino e ora le sue dita cercavano il braccio del detective. Sherlock non trasalì al suo tocco, non si lamentò del fatto che John si fosse frapposto tra lui e il calore del fuoco. Sostenne la sua presenza, il suo fiato, la sua essenza.  
«Non è mai stata colpa tua.» John gli era così vicino che il tremolare delle sue labbra sottili fu lampante. Se si fosse sporto anche di poco le avrebbe sfiorate. Non si sarebbe mai inginocchiato ai suoi piedi – e Sherlock neanche desiderava una cosa del genere -, non l’avrebbe mai implorato congiungendo le mani, ma dal modo in cui il suo corpo si era piegato su di lui poteva dedurre di tutto: dispiacere, dolore… e senso di colpa.  
Era abbastanza intelligente da comprendere che non si trattasse più solo di Eurus.  
«Non sono bravo in questo genere di cose», gli disse piano.    
Erano passati anni da quella giornata, ma alcune volte gli capitava di sentire ancora le nocche di John contro la faccia, i suoi calci nello stomaco. Succedeva nei momenti peggiori: dopo un litigio, un fraintendimento… quando era certo di essere il colpevole. Quando si odiava. Nei suoi racconti, John lo tratteggiava come un uomo fiero e sicuro di sé. Infallibile. Quasi perfetto. Sherlock amava guardarsi con gli occhi di John.  _Lo adorava._  
A dire il vero, adorava tutto di John. Anche gli aspetti che più lo ferivano, anche i sentimenti che lo avevano portato sul tetto del Bart’s con le lacrime agli occhi. Sherlock _adorava_ ogni cosa.  
Scorse il proprio riflesso nelle iridi chiare di John, e per un lungo secondo si sforzò di memorizzare quell’istante nella propria mente, congelandola in un angolo del Palazzo Mentale. «Lo so», mormorò col solito anticipo, ma il blogger fu irremovibile: «Mi va di dirlo, Sherlock».  
 _E allora dillo in un altro modo._ Ogni muscolo, ogni centimetro del corpo di Sherlock lo stava urlando. Bramava avvicinarsi alla pelle di John, al suo odore, al suo respiro. Ciò che stava per dirgli poteva sussurrarglielo sulle labbra, sul collo, nella bocca…  
Le dita di John ridiscesero sulla mano del detective e ne accarezzarono il dorso. Sarebbe bastato poco, davvero poco.  
Il cielo ruggì sulle loro teste e Sherlock ebbe come l’impressione di risentire il rumore sordo di un proiettile graffiargli l’orecchio. Si ritrasse all’indietro e John, di riflesso, fece lo stesso.  
Rosie trotterellò nella stanza,  i boccoli dorati a danzarle sulla schiena. «Papà, papà! Guarda!» Sorridente, con le guance e il suo grembiule con gli orsetti macchiati di cioccolata, mostrò il nuovo romanzo regalatole da Sigel. «Poe!»  
John si abbassò all’altezza della bambina, sorridendole. «Un altro regalo di Mr Holmes?»  
Non seppe spiegarsi il motivo, ma Sherlock provò una fitta allo stomaco nel sentire John chiamare Sigel in quel modo.  _Oh, Sherlock, come sei stupido_ , lo rimbeccò la vocina fastidiosa e petulante di Mycroft.  _Ma cosa ti aspettavi?_  
 _Non accadrà mai._  
Stavolta, a sussurrare mellifluamente nella propria testa, fu Eurus.  
Eppure gli sarebbe bastato allungarsi di qualche millimetro, protendersi verso il viso il John… Quando Rosie prese suo padre per la manica e lo trascinò in cucina per fargli osservare le sue “opere d’arte culinaria”, Sherlock quasi lo udì sussurrare: «Mi dispiace».  
Quanto tempo sprecato…  
   
 

**

_Nausea. Illogico. Nausea. Senza senso. Nausea._  
Erano le uniche cose a cui riusciva a pensare, fermo nel corridoio di quel dannato ospedale.  Molly lo raggiunse con la sua andatura vacillante prima di un nuovo conato.  
 _Hanno mandato lei per farti ragionare. Cerca di essere carino, ok?_  
Sherlock strinse i denti, ricacciò la voce di John nella mente, e chiuse gli occhi. L’anatomopatologa gli fu dinanzi prima ancora che li riaprisse.  I suoi passi erano lenti, incerti, più pesanti del solito. Il naso arrossato, gli occhi gonfi erano prove inconfutabili del recente pianto.  _Ecco perché non era presente prima._  
Era stata lei a chiamarlo. Era stata lei a dirglielo per prima. Gli aveva chiesto se fosse in taxi, gli aveva detto di rimanere seduto e di farsi portare di corsa in ospedale. Poi il mondo aveva preso a girare in una cacofonia di suoni e immagini senza senso.  
Se avesse potuto scegliere, sarebbe volentieri tornato indietro a cinque anni prima e le avrebbe ripetuto che l’amava ancora una volta. Avrebbe fatto meno male.  
Sarebbe stato più sopportabile. Avrebbe avuto un senso: Molly sarebbe morta se non le avesse detto quelle tre terribili parole. E lui le avrebbe ripetute anche due volte di fila, se necessario. Le avrebbe ripetute all’infinito ferendola, e ferendosi, perché non del tutto vere. Ma necessarie.  
E poi sarebbe finito tutto col colpo di grazia, incassando il dolore dei suoi sentimenti che non avrebbe mai potuto ricambiare. Avrebbe sofferto, avrebbero sofferto entrambi, ma alla fine sarebbe tornato tutto alla normalità.  
Avrebbe avuto un senso.  
«Sherlock…» Molly gli era di fronte, ma la sentì appena. Pareva che stesse scegliendo con cura le parole da pronunciare, come  avrebbe fatto in obitorio con i suoi attrezzi dinanzi a un cadavere. «Vuoi che chiami qualcuno?»  
Morto. Se Eurus non l’avesse fermato si sarebbe tolto la vita con una pistola. Rigido e cereo, pronto per essere seppellito. Oppure sarebbe morto grazie a Mary. O grazie a suo fratello. O sarebbe morto grazie a Moriarty, sfracellandosi al suolo. Magari sarebbe morto per la pillola sbagliata.  
Molly faticò ad aprire di nuovo la bocca. Era una corda tesa di violino. «Harriet mi ha detto di cercarti… Vuole sapere cosa intendi fare… per…».  
Riaprì gli occhi e gli sembrò di annegare. Annegare sulla terra ferma. I libri che Rosie leggeva erano pieni zeppi di espressioni come quella. “Che grande assurdità.”,  era stato il suo commento.  
E in effetti era un grandissimo paradosso.  
«Molly, ho bisogno che tu me lo dica.»  
Molly si morse il labbro tremolante, tirando su col naso. «Non c’è più nulla che tu possa fare, Sherlock. John è già morto. Devi solo lasciarlo andare.» Una lacrima le rigò la gota sinistra, come un lungo rivolo di sangue incolore. Una ferita perfetta. «Mi dispiace».  
Per un istante, Molly era ringiovanita di cinque anni e stringeva tra le braccia una piccola Rosie fuori casa Watson. “Ha detto che vorrebbe chiunque tranne te.” Quella frase rimbombò nell’aria e riecheggiò nel suo cranio.  
Fu una sensazione stranissima, come girare restando fermi. Il passato rinverdì a spezzoni, mescolandosi col presente. Le immagini si rincorsero frenetiche, come api in un barattolo. Redbeard. Il primo incontro nel laboratorio del Bart’s. Un cappellino da pirata. La donna in rosa. Una spada impugnata nella mano destra e sollevata verso il cielo. Bombolette di vernice. Una chioma rossa. Una piscina. Le urla di un bambino disperato. La Donna. Il pianto isterico di un piccolo pirata e la canzoncina di sua sorella. Caffè senza zucchero. La corsa tra l’erba alta. Il salto giù dal Bart’s. Il respiro affannoso e le gocce di sudore sulla fronte. L’anonimato di uno smoking. La ricerca disperata e il suo nome urlato dalla mattina alla sera. Il matrimonio di John. Le lacrime versate nel letto. L’ultimo saluto. Victor Trevor. L’acquario. Victor scomparso. I pugni di John sulla sua faccia. Victor morto. Lo smile ridipinto sul muro. Il giorno del suo compleanno.  
Forse lo ricordò, forse si voltò e basta. Sherlock si piegò in basso, afferrando il cestino della spazzatura. Poi vomitò anche l’anima, cadendo in ginocchio.

**Author's Note:**

> Per scrivere questa storia mi sono ispirata principalmente al bellissimo romanzo di Nicholas Sparks "Two by two" (in Italia pubblicato col titolo "La vita in due"), da cui ho ripreso la fissa per la cucina di Violet e gli strani nomignoli di Sigel, dando però a questi gesti un valore diverso. (E spero plausibile).  
> Inevitabilmente, ho preso spunto anche dalla sofferta e non ancora digerita puntata 11x21 di Grey's Anatomy. (Sì, sono più in lutto io di Meredith Grey).  
> Passando alle precisazioni: quando all'inizio parlo di TAC intendo una TC con contrasto. Nell'ultima parte, la presenza di Molly mi ha aiutato a glissare sulla donazione degli organi. La presenza di Mike, invece, è dovuta solo ad una coincidenza che verrà spiegata in seguito.  
> Ho pensato che la prima parola di Rosie potrebbe essere "bee", quindi quando dico "ape" intendo in inglese. Non so, potrebbe essere possibile.  
> Poe deve esserci. Soprattutto se Sherlock riesce a leggere nella mente di John.  
> Spero che i personaggi siano il più IC possibile. Almeno, ci ho provato.  
> Ah, quasi dimenticavo: la storia nasce da un prompt datomi da Miky_D_Senpai, come obbligo del gioco "Obbligo, verità o salvataggio" del gruppo fb Il Giardino di Efp. La colpa è tutta sua se in questa storia l'angst prevale sul fluff, sappiatelo.  
> I vostri pareri sono sempre graditi, ovviamente.  
> Alla prossima!


End file.
